rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ross Lynch Wiki:Blocking policy
Blocks & Warnings Blocking & Warning Repeating one kind of offense after a block expires will lead to the next block being raised to the next level. * All users will get warnings before being blocked. Every user is entitled to a warning although some exceptions will be made. If we can tell that you are continuously disregarding these rules and purposely going against them for "fun", we may not warn you. * Users are allowed to argue if they are blocked without a warning. * Admins cannot use previous blocks in a different category against a user who is misbehaving in another category. For example if a user vandalizes they get a warning. If the same user curses in a comment, they get another warning because it is in a different category. But if we can tell that you are continuously disregarding these rules and purposely going against, we may not warn you. * If you get a warning it is best if you reply back to that warning as soon as possible. If you don’t reply back, and continue violating guidelines then your block will be longer. Accounts and addresses may not be blocked for: * Disagreeing with an administrator; this is conflict of interest * "Cooling off" purposes; this usually only inflames the situation Difference between blocking and banning Block: account creation blocked, unable to edit pages Ban: account creation blocked, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page: AKA unable to do anything except for viewing pages Note: If it’s on the “ban list” it is a definite ban, but if it’s on the block list, it can sway either way, depending on the situation and determined by an admin. All reasons that are on the ban list also apply to the corresponding block list. 'Week long blocks' * Using warning templates without being an admin. * Removing content from pages. * Adding links to M (Mature) or above rated Fanfictions. * Making edits that only have the purpose to get badges. * Continually removing templates from pages or messing with them. * Adding fanart or photo shopped images and/or videos to articles. * Renaming pages without consulting an admin. * Continuous use of “text/internet slang”. * Using “smiley” faces or other emoticons in articles. * Signing article edits. * Adding gibberish/ using grammar and spelling that is illegible * Being editorially bias. 'Week Long Bans' * Low level profanity. * Low level bullying (being rude (determined by an admin)). * Bashing any character, cast, or crew members. * Insulting or discouraging other "ships" and/or the people who support said ship. * Threatening cast or crew members. * Posing as another person (i.e. a celebrity, another user, etc.) * Posting something that will purposefully scare or offend others. 'One month blocks' * Any continuous repeat offense from the one week blocks listed will result in a one-month block or ban. * Repeatedly editing another user's user page without being asked to. * Repeatedly inserting information without a reliable source. Wikipedia is NOT accepted as reliable unless it references a link to a reliable, valid source. * Removing warning, blocked, or blocked from chat messages on your message wall. * Continuing to reply to warning, blocked, or blocked from chat messages when you have nothing to do with said warning, block, or blocked from chat message, and you’ve been asked not to. * Blacklisting and/or user-bashing. 'One Month Bans' * Any continuous repeat offense from the one week blocks/bans as listed will result in a one-month ban. * Cyber-bullying. This includes being blackmailing, intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling other's inappropriate names. * Harassment. This includes: ** Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear WHO starts the fights, both will be blocked. ** Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests ** Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. ** Insulting other people based on their opinion. * Use of multiple accounts without permission of an administrator, the block may be extended if they are used to come on chat after a block. 'Three month bans' * Any repeated offense from the 1 month blocks/bans will result in a 3 month ban * Replacing content on pages with insulting phrases * Repeated vandalism * Replacing information with explicit, sexual, disturbing, offensive, or inappropriate content. * Targeting a user or a group of users. * Negative personal comments and "I'm better than you" attacks, such as "You have no life." 'Six months bans' * Any continuous repeat offense from the three-month blocks as listed will result in a six-month block * Fatal threatening * Use of high content inappropriate words. * If found guilty from lying about a severe health issue and/or death. The said user will be blocked and the blogs, comments and such, of said illness and/or death, will be deleted immediately. ** Racial harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their race, nationality, or ethnicity. ** Religious harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their personal beliefs/religion. ** Sexual harassment - unwanted and unwelcome words, deeds, actions, gestures, symbols, or behaviors of a sexual nature that make the target feel uncomfortable. Attacks on gender and sexual orientation also fall into this category. ** Interest harassment - the targeting of an individual's personal interests. Whilst disagreement on personal preference is accepted, purposefully attacking an individual's interests with the opinion that your preference is better is not acceptable. ** Sociological harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their upbringing, intelligence, grammar, or their spelling. ** Mental & physical harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their appearance, health, and mental-state. Some people can not help the way they are, and therefore should not be persecuted for it. Mental-states do not excuse an individual for breaking policy however. ** Violent harassment - the use of violence to threaten, or intimidate an individual. Use of death, or violent threats are forbidden. ** Legal harassment - the use of legal action threats to make an individual feel uncomfortable. ** Vector harassment - the use of vectors to make a user feel uncomfortable. Vectors include images, videos, external links, songs, and ASCII art. ** Hazing - the use of persecution, and harassment in a deliberate, calculated, and planned manner as part of an induction into a group. While light teasing is a tradition to new arrivals to a group, excessive use can be mentally damaging. ** Mobbing - the purposeful intent of gaining other individuals to help make another user feel uncomfortable, or intimidated. ** Accusatory comments such as "X is a troll", or "Y is a bad editor" can be considered personal attacks if said repeatedly, in bad faith, or with sufficient venom. ** Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. ** Threats of legal action. ** Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. May be direct or indirect. ** Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly-accepted threshold for a personal attack, in a manner that incorporates the substance of that attack into Austin & Ally Wiki discussion. Suggesting a link applies to another editor, or that another editor needs to visit a certain link, that contains the substance of an attack. '1 year bans' * Any continuous repeat offense from the six-month blocks as listed will result in a year block. * Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to porn repeatedly. * Discriminating people of different races, religion, sexual orientations, age, etc. * Threats of violence, including death threats. * Referencing a user/ a group of users to “hate groups” 'Permanent bans' * Any continuous repeat offense from the six-month or one year blocks as listed will result in a permanent block. * If seen as extremely problematic to the whole Ross Lynch community and is best for the user to be permanently banned.